


Fate

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31





	Fate

High school! A prison for teens where they're categorized by what they have. Jocks, nerds, popular girls etc. You categorized as a loaner. No friends to hang around with since you used to be home schooled until four months ago. You had the chance of a life time to belong in a group but messed that up when you would flee from people due to you being shy. That automatically made you weird and from there into an official loaner. That isn't to say people didn't talk to you. They did they just didn't want to stick around you so much because of the rumors. You blamed no one but yourself and learned that high school is a jungle. 

 

You peer out the window during your last period. Rain pouring heavily outside. There was nothing to do as everyone is focusing on their project while talking amongst each other. You just wanted to go home and finish there. You felt a deep sadness whenever you hear shared laughs from friends as well as casual talking. You've never felt more alone in your life as you sigh in your seat. You doodle on your note pad while looking around seeing various, faces light up. Your eyes land on a yawning, freckled boy sitting in the front of the row. He seemed bored as he stares aimlessly at the clock. Occasionally, someone will speak to him and cause him to smile. He amongst the others wore the most beautiful smile you ever laid eyes on. Even his laugh was uplifting. You unconsciously stare at him for the longest, in a smitten pose. Head slightly tilted resting on your propped hand and half lidded eyes with a small smile.

"Freckles?" The boy next to you pipes up. You jump, startled by his entrance. "He's way out of your league." The nerd boy snorted. He was one of the boys that would speak to you having nothing to do. You blush befuddled.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? I don't like him." You stuttered. The boy raises a brow in disbelief.

"Right! I guess that long stare must have just been nothing then hmm?" You lower your gaze fiddling with your pencil.

"What does it matter Lance? I was just zoning off and looking at nothing in particular." You lied.

"You sighed like a love sick puppy." Lance retorts. Now you were caught. You sigh heavily.

"He just has a nice smile that's all. Really I wasn't even thinking about talking to him. I know he's out of my league."

"Yeah, not only that but the girls are low key in love with him. He's like the badass of this school and the loaner at the same time."

"He's a loaner?" You tilt your head curiously.

"Yeah. He has a bad reputation since middle school. He used to beat the crap out of anyone who gets in his way. He beat his bullies and became one. So they say he has a temper once he starts a fight he can easily kill them without mercy, but I haven't seen him rough someone up, so who knows if it's a myth? Some just stay away from him. I know we do. We're the nerds he's the bully we're most likely going to get picked on." You turn to the freckled lad still resuming to speak with his neighbor. His Ruby eyes turn to you. So intimidating the way he locked eyes with you. You immediately avert your gaze and peer out the window. A small blush grew on your cheeks, but what made you afraid were the ridiculous stories Lance mentioned about the male. You shouldn't be afraid but after that contact it made you wonder if they were true.

 

After school, you went to your locker to retrieve your books for homework. Just as you step out, you find yourself stranded in front of entrance under the roof as rain came pouring down. You sulk as you realize you had to walk under all this rain. Lucky for you, you had brought an umbrella after reading the forecast before school. Some kid bumps into you causing your text book and notepad to drop. They laughed as they wandered away. You glare at the two brutes and sigh having to pick up the mess. You pick up your text book first and whatever papers were flying out of it. You freeze as someone lifts your notebook full of doodles. Your art was amazing to the eyes of the non-artists. You were given a few praises as people passed by while you draw. Slowly you follow the helping hand that is, "Freckles". You nonchalantly helps gather your belongings. His eyes widen when he sees a drawing of him asleep and another of him smiling from the side. You clear your throat hoping he didn't actually see himself in your notebook. He shakes his head handing your pad over to you.

"Ah, thanks." You barely say above whisper as you were shy and humiliated in front of this man. You shove your belongings safely in your messenger bag as you both rise to your feet.

"No problem." He said. You blush peering down. This was the first time you've ever heard him speak and it was quite deep and attractive. You also couldn't believe he actually heard you. He smiles softly at you once you look at him. You sadly look down too shy to stare at him. He frowns wondering why you would look away from him. He meant no harm. "Those guys were jerks. They shouldn't have done that. I can. Kick their ass if you'd like?" You recall what Lance said and began to panic.

"N-no! Please don't. It's in the past now. Nothing we can do. Thank you." You mumble. The boy turns to the pouring rain.

"Looks like the rain doesn't plan on stopping if we plan to walk." You didn't know why, but an idea occurred to you. You bravely pull out your umbrella out and shyly look up to him.

"I-I have an umbrella. If you want we can walk home together?" The teen looks at you surprised causing you to freak as if you had done something wrong. No one has ever bothered to offer genuine kindness to him.

"Sure." He said easing you. "I'm Actually by the way." Ace. There was a name to that face you so adored. You nod in acknowledgment.

"I'm (Y/n). Nice to meet you." You replied.

 

A mile later, you arrive to his doorstep. It was an awkward silence between the two of you. You were too shy to talk and making conversation wasn't exactly your best forte. Ace on the other hand assumed you were somewhat afraid of him just like everyone else so he kept silent yet felt the need to say something to keep you from being nervous as you so displayed the entire walk.

"Wow nice home." You mumble. Very isolated with a lovely garden and woods surrounding the area.

"Yeah it is." He murmured. You figured now that you had dropped him off on the porch, you should turn around and leave before the sun sets.

"Well.....it was nice walking with you. Enjoy the rest of your day." You spin on your heel ready to trot away. Ace frowns wanting to say something. To keep you here. It would kill him if he let you go in this rain. You might even catch a cold with how wet your shoes were getting. The front door swings open as you're greeted by his older sister. A brunette wearing a hoodie and snug leggings in her slippers.

"Wow! Ace you brought a friend. I was wondering whom was here. Such a surprise." She chirps. Your eyes widen as you are familiar with the woman.

 

"Miss Portgas?" You asked unsure. Said woman turns to you and gasps as you remove the umbrella and your hood to reveal yourself. She recognized you and immediately held you in a welcoming embrace.

"(Y/n)! Oh it's so good to see you again dear! How are you?" She started 

"I'm fine ma'am thank you. I just started high school a few months ago."

"Your first school. How nice. I guess your parents set you in Ace's school. What a coincidence to see you again." She said.

"Yeah it is. I didn't know you had a son." Ace averts his gaze slightly embarrassed.

"Oh no! He's my baby brother. He's been living with me and my husband since he was ten." You frown gaining and idea of what might have happened and clear as to why he did what he did in the past stories. Ace groans pushing through his sister to remove his shoes and back pack. "I apologize for his rude behavior. He gets like this when I embarrass him." She giggles.

"Can you blame me? Stop already." He huffs.

"Anyways, it's such a surprise Ace's first friend would be you. Please come inside." She insisted stepping aside.

"Ah, no I can't. I better get home. I just came to drop Ace off so he wouldn't walk in the pouring rain. I wouldn't want him to get sick." Ace blushes as he unties his shoes with his back turned listening on the couch.

"You should...come inside. It's cold out there and you're probably going to catch a cold with all the wind and rain." He suggested. Your heart flutters towards his gesture. You were already peered pressured by two wonderful people, it would be rude to refuse and you also didn't wish to get sick although you couldn't care less since school to you is lonely.

"Um...ok." You agree to step inside.

 

You sat in the kitchen across your home school teacher as she served you some snacks and hot coco. Ace had gone upstairs to change in clothes leaving you to catch up.

"I see. Well I'm so sorry you feel alone there. At least you have Ace." You bite your lip unsure how to tell her the truth. "You know he himself has trouble making friends. Not once has he been able to keep a friendship. They always use him as a tool and it breaks my heart. I'm glad you're his first actual friend. You're a good egg." She pats your hand making things harder to discuss. "Say why don't you stay for awhile longer. Call your mom so I can assure her of your safety? It's the same number right?" She asked. She and your mother got a long so we'll. There were times where Miss Portgas would stay longer for a nice chat. She reminded you of Miss Honey from the movie Mathilda.

"Ah...y-yeah it is." You answered.

"Great! I'll be right back! Sorry about the mess. We just recently moved into this house Pop's gave me."

"It's no problem." You said as she went to the other room. You sipped on your drink and stared out the window to enjoy it's gentle sounds. You're startled when Ace takes a seat beside you. The look in his eyes were out of curiosity with his guard up.

"You a stalker?" He asked.

"What?" You croaked.

"You heard me. Are you a stalker? You drew me in class. It's creepy. Not to mention I see you staring at me every day." He growls. "You even know my sister. What are you planning psycho?" He looks over you with squinted eyes in suspicion. Your heart pounds in your chest afraid clutching your chest as you whimper. Tears began to prick from your eyes as your emotional state breaks. Ace notices how forward he must have taken it causing him to feel guilty as you stare at him with those watery eyes. "O-oh no please don't cry. I-I'm sorry." He mumbles. "I didn't mean to-" You shake your head.

"No you're right I am a creeper. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." You hiccupped as you try to contain your uncontrollable sobs. "I-I just couldn't help admire you." You confessed. The Raven haired boy is taken aback. "I shouldn't have drawn you. It's just I love to draw and you are a perfect model. I should have asked, but you're so intimidating and I was too shy to talk to you. I don't know how to talk to people. I've been home schooled all my life until this year. Your sister has been my home school teacher since day one. She was so nice to me and when I found out today that you're related I thought maybe all those rumors about you were wrong. You're a very kind man with such a sweet smile and intoxicating laugh." You cover your face flustered as you continue to cry embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm babbling I-"

"You like my smile?" He asked. You force yourself to look at him and nod. "So you've been....secretly admiring me?"

"I know I weird. I'm sorry I shouldn't be here. I'll never bother you again." You stood up wiping your tears away. He pulls you back once he reaches you from the living room and pulls you into a hug. 

"No please don't go." Your eyes widen in shock to his movement. "I'm just overwhelmed. I thought you wanted to attack me or something. I know it's crazy but it has happened before." He pulls away to view you and wipe those tears away as you finally stare into his soft, crimson eyes with confusion. "I didn't mean to scare you. I-I am nice. Some people judge me by rumors. No one has ever said those things to me before or ever shown me such kindness as you before."

"N-never?" You asked interested to know more as you hold his hands cupping your face. You felt a sense of courage now.

"Yeah." He chortles amused by your switched behavior. "I'm surprised about a lot of things I learned about you today. My sister. You liking me. Being nice to me. Being pretty." He whispers tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. You blush to the sudden compliment. "Maybe it's fate." He coos lowering himself to your lips. You gladly move in for contact as lips lock. He pulls you closer as you felt your knees buckle into this passionate moment where time stopped except for the both of you. Hands grasp his shirt as if your life depends on it. Lucky for you, he's keeping you balanced up as he sweeps you away into this one long kiss. His sister walks in blushing as she's surprised to find a new relationship between you and him. She backs away to allow you two to proceed. Ace pulls away leaving you breathless. You open your eyes half lidded with stars in your vision as he scoffs against you placing Eskimo kisses.

"Wow!" You whisper. "That was amazing."

"Not quite as amazing as making you mine." He purrs.

"Y-yours?" You squeak in surprise.

"Mhmm! Mine! Is that okay?" He asked. Your heart skips a beat to the abrupt confession.

"S-sure. I would like that. Better than being alone." You held him close finally having someone to stand by your side.


End file.
